Ryll Shados
Biography My name is Ryll Shados. I am human (I think); six foot tall, female, auburn hair and blue eyes. I awoke to this world a few weeks ago. I found myself in a glen with a bump on my head, a sword in my hand, twelve dead bodies around me, and not a single memory. As I sat there confused, the sword ...spoke to me. Even now I find it hard to believe, but it is true. It told (or maybe 'gave' is the right word) me my name. It showed me how to slice through the fabric of this world, into a pocket of space --otherspace, I believe. I found what could only be my belongings there, for I knew them all; a lute, pipes, flute, and weapons. The instruments brought back a thousand songs to my mind, but no true memories. Then the sword spoke again, telling me it's name: Sindanar, the Grey Flame. It told me that it serves justice, but not the justice of men. Some days I am half convinced to drop the dratted thing down a well. I played my way across the coutryside, until I came upon a battle between strange and wonderous beings in a glen, with people watching in the shadows. I lent my lute to the battle, playing to suit the scene, and discovered a strange power. My songs could change the fabric of reality. I aided the combatants, who I later learned were called Mieshka and Drachir, against their foe. The battle over, I faded into the shadows, only to meet the pair again in the forest. Mieshka saved my life, and I joined them gratefully. I now live with Mieskha, though as the house is becoming crowded I have made myself a portal to my own glen, where I can be alone. My music has opened the hearts and homes of the local village to me, and we find new companions all the time. Magic I continuously find myself in situations where a new branch of magic comes to the surface. I blame the sword. I can shapeshift, animate and inanimate forms: Mieshka taught me the basics, and the sword added a few odds and ends. Mindpictures: apparently the form of communication of dragons, the occasional tree, and annoying swords. The Wishsong: An ability that ties into my bardic skills. The Wishsong is powerful: wish for it, sing for it, and it will be. Illusion, solid objects, raw force; pretty much anything can be sung into existence (I have not tried livig beings, and I won't). I will not use the Wishsong to kill: one, I don't like that song; two, I cannot control what it kills. Fearsongs, deathsongs, and songs of change will effect any who are around to hear it. Sindanar has also been teaching me spellwork. The Spell of the Sixth Moon: I do not know why I was taught this spell. I wish I could forget it. The spell is Demonwork, a spell of control. It is complicated and lengthy; it binds one soul into dominion over another. My actually having a soul means that it will cause me agony for every second that it lasts; the flip side of that coin is that it cannot end until the bound is dead. It gives complete control, and works best if there is a foothold of darkness in the one to be bound. Sleepwalking: I know, I know. That isn't a spell. Except it is. It does not allow me to walk about in my sleep, it allows me to walk about in other's sleep. Specifically, their dreams. Sindanar As I mentioned before, this is no ordinary sword. It is sentient, so I believe that you deserve to know something about it. If you have ever seen a Damascus sword, that should give you a good picture of Sindanar. Sharp along one edge, straight for most of the length until it curves up to the tip; it is not an ornamental sword, but it has a deadly grace to it. As I sit here and move the blade to reflect the sunlight, I can see faint runes that chase down the blade's spine. They are no language known to this world, but I understand them somehow. "I am the Starlight Rage, Dread Shadow to the Dark; I am the Silent Sword, Horror Hound. Flee me, thou fallen: I am the Grey Flame." Somehow I get the feeling that the second part refers to the bearer. Another reason to drop it down a well. Category:Magic Category:Weapons